Incoherent Irony
by NellGwynne
Summary: The Summer dragged on forever, like an unforgiving poison that has been poured into an open wound; leaving only a bitter taste in her mouth. Little does she know that this year she will be faced with many paths that will lead her to a predestined end.
1. A Time for Change

-1

Chapter one.

A Time For Change.

Ginny Weasley lay in her bed in the small cramped room of the burrow. It was a warm, sticky night and the window had long been opened in attempt to catch any breeze that passed. The covers were pushed to the very bottom of her bed, leaving only a small thin sheet to cover over herself. The red head stretched out her hand in the dark to pick up her small bedside clock and holding it just in front of her she tilted it slightly to the right, to allow some moonlight be cast on it's face. It read 2 am.

Placing the clock back into its settlement she looked up towards the low hanging ceiling of her room. It was a small room, yet cosy. The bed she was occupying was situated at the far right corner beneath the window. A small desk was pushed to the opposite side and on it was strewn several books, some parchment, a quill she had had since starting Hogwarts and her owl cage, which was currently empty. The rest of her inhabitance was quite free of clutter, apart from some shelves on the wall, precariously balancing some old stuff and her trunk, which lay at the bottom of her bed. She certainly missed her room when she was at school, the privacy for one thing was definitely hard to come by, but above all there was silence, allowing her to think and concentrate when she needed to.

Raising her hand to her head she rubbed her temple gently, not quite understanding why her brain refused to switch itself off. She had been lying there for hours in thought, her mind reeling through everything. Everything from school, to the events of the last year and mostly about, Harry. She felt a sinking feeling in the very gut of her stomach. He wouldn't be returning this year, nor her brother and Hermione. Her eyes stung slightly with the thought. _What would she do without them? _It wasn't as though she was lonely, she did have other friends, it was just, they were the ones she spent the most time with. Especially Harry.

She felt annoyed with herself for getting so upset about it because she knew they weren't coming back and that she couldn't go with them, so what was the point in putting so much effort in wondering about it. She rolled over on to her side in order to get more comfortable, closing her eyes. If she thought doing this would help her sleep, she could think again because all she saw in the darkness of her mind, was Harry.

Letting out a growling noise as she did, she stood up and skulked over to her desk to try and distract herself. Picking up a few lone pieces of parchment she saw a shining cover of a magazine, glistening under the moonlight. She picked it up, not able to remember when she left it there and shrugging slightly she glanced down at the front cover. A headline read 'Windsor Scandal'. Ginny rolled her eyes once looking to see who had written it. "Rita Skeeter," she mumbled under breath, rolling her eyes again.

Knowing that it would be a pile of rubbish, she skimmed her eyes over the tiny lettering.

"A young Miss Rachel Windsor, going into her sixth year at Hogwarts was involved in a rather serious event over the past weekend. After her victory in the under 18's Quidditch world final, Miss Windsor attended an extravagant celebratory party…"

Ginny's eyes flicked over a few more lines until continuing.

"…The young Quidditch champion was seen, in contact with a boy also at the event. Particular rumours have been confirmed, saying that she was seen kissing the young man under the lavish waterfall in the courtyard. I myself caught a glimpse of their young 'love' when they held hands and walked back into the hall."

Ginny placed the magazine back on to her desk, frowning darkly to herself. Rachel Windsor, her mind repeated. The article was right she thought, the girl was in her year at school. She bit her lip slightly as she mussed…Rachel Windsor. She had never actually spoken to the her, just knew who she was and the reputation of her family was as strong as the Malfoy's, both being very old Wizarding families.

Giving the magazine another look over, Ginny realised that the entire article was about how Rachel apparently 'cheated' on her former boyfriend - however, it didn't mention his name. She frowned again and stared blankly to her right and out of the window. The sky was dark, yet warm. Plush clouds pushed themselves passed the moon every now and then.

A loud grumble issued itself from her stomach. Looking down she gave a small sigh and rubbed it slightly, thinking the words _I know _as she did so. Peering over to the clock again she found it had only been ten minutes since she last checked. Taking in another sigh and tapping her toes lightly against the wooden floor she decided she might go and grab some food from the kitchen below.

Making her way across her room and opening the door it gave a small squeak, so she paused just to check no one had heard, then opening it fully she crept on down the spiralling stairs.

Once reaching the hall way she crossed over to the kitchen door opposite, slowly turned the handle slightly and pushed it away from its frame. Inside, it looked the same as it ever did. The wooden table tops blank in the darkness and her mother's pans hung loosely from beneath a thin beam. She walked past the small island in the middle and bent down slightly, opening a small cupboard.

She must have been rummaging for a while until a hoarse voice was heard.

"Ginny?" It has asked in a low whisper, but still loud enough for her to hear. Jumping slightly she hit her head off the unit just above and pulled back out immediately.

"Dad?" She said back, a slight tone of worry in her voice. He was sat in the high backed armchair at the other side of the room, sitting in front of the fire place, which was in the process of extinguishing.

"What are you doing Gin? It's half two in the morning." He looked at her quizzically from round his seat.

'Oh..' Shuffling her feet slightly she replied 'I was hungry. I didn't really eat much at tea so… Yeah.' She gave him an innocent smile, which he accepted as he requested her to take a seat beside him.

Following his orders, she sat down. The soft base of the chair cushioned her as it always did and looking up at her father she could see the weariness in his eyes. He didn't say anything for a long minute, but played with a small box in his hand. Ginny eyed it questionably but then he spoke.

"Looking forward to going back to school, Gin?" He had asked all too brightly. She looked at him for a second, not expecting that question to come first.

"Erm… Yeah, I suppose. I get to see my friends…" She trailed off at the mention of _friends_ and her father offered her a weak smile of concern.

"Yes, well I must say Ginny you are taking the news of Ron and the other two rather well," he didn't meet her eyes exactly at this, then concluded "with the fact they aren't going back."

"Yeah, well there isn't much I can do really, so.." Not quite knowing what to say, she stared into the fireplace.

Her father shuffled a little awkwardly in his chair, his hands still fiddling with the small box. Obviously thinking on his feet more he had decided to change the topic, slightly.

"I hear quite a few students aren't returning this year, put off by the events of last year I suppose," he frowned a small frown as he said this but then added more positively "but, Hogwarts still remains the safest place."

Ginny looked back round to her father.

"Dad," she let out slowly. "Do you think Malfoy will be returning?" Her father made a slight movement at this and it wasn't until after saying these words she realised that she spoke the boys name through gritted teeth.

Mr Weasley raised his eyebrow a little as he thought. "Yes, I believe he is. His mother was distraught by the end of last year and argued immensely that Draco had been under pressure by You-Know-Who and that he was acting to follow his orders. Playing on the safe side for his father's sake." He sighed deeply. "Of course, the Malfoy's being who they are were granted their wish… He will be returning, yes."

Ginny could feel her eyes darkening by the second. The sound of this news lodged itself in her chest, which evidently had and affect on what she said next. "Is it safe to let the lying little Death Eater back in the castle? What about the students, and the rest of us? If he could do it last year there's nothing stopping him this year." She had said this through gritted teeth then breathed very heavily, feeling her nostril flare.

"There is nothing that can be done, Gin," her father replied reassuringly. "He's already been accepted back to finish his final year and complete his N.E.W.T's." He paused for a while, looking very tentative, as though something was playing on his mind.

Looking at her father, she noticed he was biting his lower lip and a small look of worry pervaded its way onto his aging features. "Ginny…" He said slowly, gradually taking his time. "Are you in anyway, close to Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny looked straight at her father at this. _Close to Malfoy? What on earth was he asking that for? _He knew fine well that she hated him and she was sure her last comment could only emphasise this.

"Ah, no dad, I'm wouldn't say so."

"Yes, well I didn't expect you to be…" His voice trailed off. Ginny continued to stare at him.

"Why, dad?"

"Oh, nothing it's just, some of the order suggested, well it's nothing really-"

"Dad, what is it?" She asked cutting him off, her words now sharper.

"Well, the order suggested that maybe someone should, you know, watch over him, take notice so to speak…"

"You mean spy on him?" Ginny raised her eyebrow at this.

"Well yes…" There was a long silence again and then "Well it wouldn't be so much as spying, just paying a bit more attention."

"I never paid any attention to the ferret in the first place," she grumbled under her breath making her words just audible. Her father gave a small grin at her comment.

"Well, we had just thought that, as you are the only one connected to the order in the school, that is reliable…" He gave a small pause here, "I mentioned that possibly you might be able to help us out a little."

Ginny could feel that her eyes had widened when she heard the announcement. _Her father wanted her to spy on Malfoy? What on earth… _"I mean-" he quickly added, judging her face "If you said no, it would be understandable..." He left his words half finished, obviously hoping for some comment from his daughter.

"Look, dad. I hate him. I have nothing in common with him. I'm in a whole different year to him in school and nothing would ever compel me to become any nearer to him."

Her father looked at her with a face of both understanding and disappointment. Ginny could feel a slight pang of guilt in her heart after her words. Then added, "Okay, I'll think it through. Just give me a couple of weeks to settle back in and then maybe I'll give it a shot."

Looking in to her father's face she could see a shimmering smile across his lips and a warm spot of hope in his eyes.

"There's my girl," he said leaning forward and rubbing her hand. "Well…" He concluded "You have a busy day tomorrow and I wouldn't want you falling behind on you first day back."

She nodded slightly and gave a tired smile. Picking herself up from out of the chair and adding a small wave to her father, she left the room and headed back up the stairs to bed, her stomach still just as empty as before.

The morning after came sooner than she had expected and because of her father's suggestion she was unable to sleep, repeatedly playing and toying with the thought all through the night. It was completely absurd. She hardly ever saw the lad let alone talk to him and he was possibly now the most hated kid in the school _and_ the fact that he was a Slytherin meant that everyone disliked him in the first place. Except those who are actually 'friends' with him.

Ginny sat downstairs with her back against one of the walls in the hall. She sat with her bottom against the top of her trunk, pretending to occupy herself with one of her books in her hand. Every now and again she flicked a page for a more realistic effect as her mind continued to wander.

Suppose she did take on her father's 'task', she would never be able to pull off a reason, or find one at that rate, to even get close to Malfoy. Not that she'd want to in the first place, mind you. But she was in a different year, so it wasn't as though she had any lessons with him and they were always at different ends of the school every other time. The only occasions they did have the misfortune of meeting was either in the great hall, or on the Qudditch Pitch, not exactly a place for friendly conversation.

As she continued to preoccupy herself, out of the corner of her eye she could see her family bustling around the house. Her mother rushing backwards and forwards, all the while murmuring to herself and her father was stood outside on the yard, beside himself with the excitement of once again being in contact with the Muggle invention of the 'car', which they would be taking to Kings Cross Station.

Closing her book and getting up, she stuffed it back into her trunk, shutting it, it locked itself with a small click.

As she took a seat in the back of the vehicle, her trunk placed itself gracefully in the open boot of the car. Her mother obviously figured a bit of magic would be okay considering the taxi driver was distracted completely by her husband on the other side of the yard. Sighing as she did, Ginny looked out of the window and saw her father and the harassed looking man return to the car.

Her mother, standing at the door wearing her piny, caught Ginny's eye and walked over to her open window.

"Now Ginny," she started in her motherly tone "please try and enjoy yourself this year. I know it will be hard, getting used to Ron and that not being there, but think of it this way, it would have happened next year anyway…" She offered Ginny a very small, weak smile of hesitation.

Ginny returned the look to her mother. She was right, they would have left next year anyway, at least now she has a head start of making some new friends. "Yeah, your right mum," she replied in a soft and accepting voice. Giving her a slightly cheerier smile, her mother leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you in the holidays honey!" And with that, the taxi's engine had been revved and they started to drive away, as her mother left waving them off back in the safety and warmth of the Burrow.

Ginny distanced herself from her father and the driver for the entirety of the trip. The other man was obviously annoyed at Mr. Weasley's continuous questions of the car and he was not being conspicuous about giving Ginny's father looks of mild disbelief.

Once at the station, Ginny got out of the car and helped herself to her trunk, whilst her father paid for the journey.

"So that's how much, sorry? Oh yes, right, there you are."

The man looked at her father with a face of disgust "Your three pounds short there, mate!" Mr. Weasley looked at the rest of the change in his pouch and then, to save more confusion he tipped it into the drivers open hand, who, once again gave Mr. Weasley a look of utter dismay and then got back into his car.

"Not a very happy fellow was he?" Her father said to her, a small frown on his face. Ginny said nothing.

Standing on platform 'Nine and Three Quarters' Ginny's father turned to her with a more serious expression, his following words to match.

"Remember what I said Ginny, about Malfoy. I'm not saying that you have to accept it, but at least give it some thought." He paused to look at his daughter, her face in a look of slight contemplation. He then offered a simple "Please" and Ginny nodded. "Thank you Ginny. Right well, this is you," he said, issuing to the steam train now making noises, signalling for the last of the stragglers to board.

Giving one last look to her father, he held out his arms to her. Accepting, she too did the same and gave her him a small hug.

"I'll send you an owl dad." And with that, she turned to go into the Hogwarts express and returned to the compartment of which her trunk already resided.


	2. Yet Another Year

-1Chapter Two

Yet Another Year

The red head could not help losing herself in her thoughts as she gazed unconsciously out the window as the Hogwarts Express chortled ever onwards. The suns rays were filtering in to the compartment in small pools of light and the summer sky radiated a slight glow of pink. It was the end of the holidays and the beginning of yet another year.

She peered longingly out of the window letting her mind drift to thoughts of Harry, Ron and Hermione. It's going to be a very lonely year she thought, drawing in a deep sigh. She was going to miss them and all for separate reasons too. Ron because well, he was Ron, a brother that she always loved to tease. Hermione, because she was one of the only girls that really seemed to understand Ginny in a way that no one else could and Harry because well, that was obvious.

A small amount of time had passed as she just sat there alone in her own little microcosm until, interrupting her thoughts there was a knock at the compartment door and when she looked around, staring back at her where the wide, wandering eyes of Luna Lovegood. The girl slid open the door.

"Hi Ginny. I was wondering if I could come and join you. I cannot find a compartment that's not over crowded." She looked at Ginny giving her a small smile.

"Oh, of course Luna, take a seat." There was no need for Ginny to bunk along because the rest of the compartment was completely deserted. Luna gracefully sat opposite her, looked back to where she had just entered, gave her wand a casual flick and the door slid shut. A moment had went by where it seemed they had not done anything but stare at each other and then Luna broke the silence.

"I don't like being in crowded places much," she explained, "attracts too many Parlums." Ginny nodded in a way that she hoped looked understanding. She had grown used to Luna mentioning all these weird little creatures, whether they were real or not, Ginny had always found Luna's way of thinking quite interesting. Giving her small smile, she decided to expand the topic of conversation.

"So…" Ginny spoke trying to spark a conversation starter, biting her lip slightly in concentration. "Erm…" After a second of complete failure, she resulted in asking her the usual 'Journey back' questions.

"Had a good summer Luna?" The girl looked at her for a second then replied.

"Oh, yes, quite enjoyable you know. Me and my dad went out looking for Bronucks and Hiples. Didn't have much luck unfortunately. Then daddy pointed out that it was probably not the best season to look for them. Shame really."

"Wow. Sounds interesting," Ginny replied, not knowing quite what to say.

"Yes. It was. How about you? How was your summer?"

Ginny thought for a second playing with a hanging curl at the side of her face, "Erm, quite boring really. Did nothing. Some revision here and there and pretty much just catching up on odds and ends for school but apart from that. Nothing." As boring as that sounds she thought to herself, it was the truth.

Ginny spent the next half hour of the train journey listening to Luna ramble on about the different types of creatures you find in ponds, swaps and lakes and then she moved on to ones which inhabited themselves underground.

"Then there are the Bronucks of course, which live in the woods. There quite lucky you know. Also the Hiples, the Grokles and Frolings..."

Ginny just let her continue. Luna seemed happy enough - however, she did feel slightly guilty at the fact she was not paying much attention. Every now and again she would nod in agreement or make a noise of interest, but as soon as she returned to appear listening intently her head took her through a slide show of memories and also inquizical thoughts of what was to come of the next year.

Around ten minutes later Ginny was quickly snapped out of her reel of thoughts when she heard loud shouting noises coming from the isle outside of the compartment. Luna had jumped, obviously in shock and Ginny would not be surprised if she had done the same. Within the space of a couple of seconds Neville Longbottom prised his way into the compartment looking slightly shaken. He was breathing very heavily. Bending forwards slightly, he had one hand to his heart, the other on his knee.

"What's going on Neville? Are you alright?" Ginny jumped in asking, she was after all quite concerned by now.

"Oh," panted Neville "yeah, yeah. Everything, is, OK." He took a deep breath between each word. "Some of, the, Slytherin's, got a, hold on, some, of, Fred and Georges, Joke, boxes."

Still panting slightly he slid the door shut and sunk on to the seat next to Luna who was calmly looking around.

After regaining composure Ginny got up and opened the compartment door. Sticking her head out to see what the commotion really was about she looked to her right and bright pink shoot came hurtling towards her. Just in time she managed to pull back her head before it could crack her in the face. She popped her head out again a second later at the sound of voices, one of which sounded very familiar.

"Well, there Okay," came a bored drawl from the one person Ginny knew only to well possessed this voice. "But there nothing to make a song and dance about."

She looked to her left and to no surprise at all, the voice matched the exact sly little prat that she presumed it belonged to. Malfoy.

"Ah. Come of it Draco," said a 7th year whom Ginny presumed to be one of Malfoy's 'friends'. Blaise, Ginny remembered. She was sure it was Blaise Zabini. She recalled the memory of a Quidditch match one year when Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. He was quite a good flyer too, Chaser he played…Well, if she was right anyway. He continued. "You have to agree that the Weasley twins certainly know how to put up a good crack," he said with a slight chuckle to Malfoy, slapping him on the back.

"Yes well, like you said. The 'Weasley' twins. Ginny heard the _bitter_ emphasis on the word Weasley and she could feel her blood begin to boil beneath her pale, freckled skin.

"That's just the problem. Weasley. The scum of wizarding kind."

By now Ginny was breathing quite loudly, loudly enough it seemed for Malfoy and his friend to look up. "Oh, speak of the devil. Scum of the earth."

And that was it, it was over so fast. Ginny didn't bother to think about what she was doing and she simply walked straight up to Malfoy so that they where only inches apart.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that Malfoy. You little-" Ginny's nostrils where flaring, her breathing irregular and her hair static.

Blaise was stood at the side watching in amusement, a small grin plastered to the side of his face.

"-Oh, going to say something personal there Weasley? No need to go throwing insults now is there?" Somehow, even in the given situation, Malfoy managed to look as bored as ever.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. That's a Slytherins job!" Her words met Malfoy's in sarcasm but at this moment in time Blaise jumped in between them.

"Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy," he announced with a sort of humorous air "if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." Ginny and Malfoy glared at each other completely ignoring Blaise. She refused to let down her guard and look away, he was not going to control her this year. He was not going to make her weak.

Because of the raised voices people had started to gather in the isle, obviously looking for good show but, Blaise being Blaise, tried to usher them all out of the way.

"Nothing to see here people!" He called pushing a load of first years back in to their compartments.

Taking hand of the slight privacy they were given, Malfoy lowered his tone of voice so low that only she could hear.

"I would say run back to Scar-face, She Weasel but, I've heard he is not returning this year. He won't stand a chance against the dark Lord and you know it. Nor will your prat of a brother or your precious Mudblood."

He was so close to her it was unbearable. She could feel his breathing rustle the small hairs on her skin, sending goose bumps down her spine. He lowered his tone even more when he added, "Then who will be there to save your skin?"

With that he spun on his heel and headed back to his compartment closely followed by Blaise and the rest of his little gang.

She could feel the blood beneath her skin fuming. Her chest was pumping hard and her heart felt as though it was being strangled. She could also feel the pressing eyes of the on-lookers burn in to her skin and as she turned to leave she glared at a second year who cowered back into his seat, face downcast at the floor.

By the time the train reached the platform Ginny noticed Malfoy and his gang hopping of the train in to the darkness outside. Neville, who had remained in the compartment till the end on the journey, was already beginning to slide open the door. Luna also rose from her seat - however, like Ginny, she was peering out of the window.

"Are you not coming?" Luna asked Ginny, looking finally at her .

"Oh erm. You go ahead without me I'll be two minutes, just want to check something in my bag."

Luna took the simple lie for a genuine answer and giving her one last dreamy smile she exited the compartment, her sheet of long, honey blonde hair waving like a ribbon behind her.

Ginny knew what she was doing. She was stalling for time because she didn't want to meet Malfoy face to face again tonight as she was already listing numerous hexes under her breath, which would cause him the most amount of pain. Breathing deeply she quickly glanced outside again. He was gone.

The noise of happy chattering and friendly greetings met Ginny's ears as she walked in to the great hall for the sorting feast. She had honestly contemplated sitting this event out as she had heard it times before, but as she listened to the rumbling of her stomach she new she would have to attend.

Upon entering the Great Hall she would have sat in her usual space next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but of course they weren't there. Instead, she planted herself next to Neville, Dean and Seamus.

After the sorting, remembering the headmaster usually spoke at this point something just hit her. _Who was to be headmaster, now Professor Dumbledore was no longer here? _When Ginny turned around her eyes fell on non other than the potions master himself. Snape. _What on earth was going on? _Ginny knew that Dumbledore would eventually have to be replaced, as harsh as that sounds, but Snape?

Seriously, _what were people playing at? _Everyone knows he is on the side of You-Know-Who, but Dumbledore had always trusted Snape. He alone had full faith in him.

Ginny could not bare to look, so Instead she let her eyes carry her gaze across to the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat with his smirk of smugness fitted perfectly in place. Blaise was on his Right. He too possessed a grin although it was not half as arrogant as Malfoy's and his face, was a lot kinder.

Once the noise of the rest of the students died down Snape cleared his throat. "As you all know," he began, his greasy, oily voice matching the state of his hair "that because of the events that went on last year the former Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore passed away." Someone in one of the long rows of students jeered.

"No, he was killed!" They shouted. Snape raised an eyebrow and clearly chose to ignore this statement.

"Albus Dumbledore knew this would happen. That is why he requested that the role of Headmaster should be taken up by me.' Snape looked around the hall, glaring at students as though daring any of them to say a word. "Obviously, I accepted the task and I am very honoured to be able to take this role on, which I intend to do to the best of my ability."

Ginny looked at the other teachers. McGonagall sat glaring at Snape, as did half of the other staff. Obviously, they were not in agreement with Snape being appointed Headmaster. Ginny personally thought McGonagall would have done a much better job.

Snape then concluded his 'speech' in the same demeanour Dumbledore usually did. "In the light of the situation...' Snape's tone of voice continuing to stay the same dull, drawl "I welcome you all back to Hogwarts." He walked around to where Dumbledore usually sat, and with a wave of his wand the four house tables, including the staff table were strewn with the usual foods and treats.

The feast seemed to drag on forever. She didn't really talk to anyone sat next to her, she just kept herself to herself, but could not help over hearing the banter of muffled talks of how Seamus', Dean's and Neville's summers had gone. Not listening completely she stared up at the ceiling and could not help smiling when she noticed how beautiful the summer, night sky always looked.

Just then a boy prodded her in the side of the ribs, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Ginny, Ginny!"

Ginny wheeled around to look at him. It was Collin Creevey. He had grown over the summer, dramatically in fact but his slender body remained however as 'Collin like' as it always had been. "We have prefect duties to do Gin," he reminded her patiently.

She had completely forgotten she had been elected a Prefect as she had other more, pressing matters to think about over the holidays.

She rolled her eyes to the heavens. Prefect duties - she had to escort the first years up to the common room. Just what she needed she thought darkly, but giving in she rose gracefully. Then she trudged along after Collin to help him round up all of the newly sorted Gryffindors.

Climbing on up the many moving staircases Collin lead the way. Ginny stayed at the back of the group to make sure no stragglers were left behind. Every now and again Ginny could hear gasps of surprise and interest escape the new students as Collin continued to climb higher. Reaching the Fat lady he gave her the password and she swung lazily forward to let them enter, not swinging shut until Ginny checked every one was safely inside.

After what seemed like, forever, Ginny collapsed on to her bed. She had just shown the students their dorms and now here she was in her own part of the circular room.

She lay spread eagled across the four poster bed and without even bothering to get undressed, she closed her eyes and drifted away into an uncontrollable slumber.


	3. Visual Violation

-1Chapter Three

Visual Violation

Ginny awoke that morning feeling as though someone had slipped a sleeping potion in her pumpkin juice the night before. She turned over and dug her head deeper into the plush pillows. _What was to come of this year? _She knew that it was not going to be easy. The teachers, she thought are not going to be letting them off likely and they will, undoubtedly pile the workload upon them. They were after all nearing their final year.

"Come on Gin, Get a move on!" Shouted one of the other girls in Ginny's, year kicking the side of her bed. "You don't want to be late for your first day back do you?"

The girl waltzed passed Ginny's bed and headed straight towards the bathroom. Ginny groaned in acknowledgement and sat up. For the first couple of seconds her vision was slightly obscured. She rubbed her eyes wearily and looked around the room, noticing that all of her other dorm mates had already set off for breakfast.

"Gin, I'm not waiting all day for you to get your clothes on. Well, new clothes. It seems you never actually bothered to get changed."

The girl impatiently started to tap her foot against the stone floor, her arms folded under her chest. Groaning again, Ginny admitted to defeat and swung her legs around the side of the bed and got out. Walking over to her trunk she pulled on a new set of robes, dragged a brush through her hair and pronounced herself happy without a word, so they could make their way down to the hall.

Her friend, Kate was practically skipping down the enchanted staircases, obviously excited about the start of the new year. Ginny on the other hand trailed her feet to where ever they happened to take her, all the while mumbling under her breath. She had no idea why Kate was this happy, it wasn't like they were about to get any good news. Snape is head, they will be getting a load of work and to top it of, she had Prefect duties to do, which in all honesty she had completely forgotten about as she had other things on her mind for the duration of the summer.

Once they reached the great hall Ginny plonked herself at the Gryffindor table, folded her arms and rested her head upon them. The clattering sound of forks and goblets could be heard echoing through the hall. Ginny could hear Kate scrapping her butter knife across a piece of toast whilst she charmed her spoon to stir her tea.

Completely distracted by her own thoughts she become totally oblivious to the goings on around her and after what seemed about five minutes, an irritated voice announced itself in Ginny's ear.

"Ahem." She heard a clearing of a woman's throat.

"What is it?"

"Excuse me Miss. Weasley…" Ginny recognised the sharp, crisp voice and she raised her head immediately.

"As sorry as I am to interrupt your snooze, I need a word with you."

"Oh. Of course…" Replied Ginny, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"As I'm sure it has come to your attention, quite a few of the students from Hogwarts have not returned to the school. You probably noticed yesterday at the feast that students were missing."

Ginny thought for a second. No, she hadn't actually realised. She had been far too preoccupied at the thought of Snape being appointed the new head teacher not to mention anything else.

Lying to cover-up her lack of acknowledgment she answered, "Erm... Yes Professor."

"Well, as you are a Prefect I am to tell you first. Because of the fact that there are missing students we have decided to join some of the years together. Meaning your year will be in classes with the 7th year and the other years will do the same."

Ginny just looked at her blankly. _Join classes with the 7th year? Great. Oh, fantastic. I will now have to endure every lesson with people like Pansy and Blaise. Malfoy. _

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, judging the look on Ginny's face.

"What? Oh, no, no problem Professor," she lied in a reassuring voice.

"Very well. Please inform Mr Creevey of this situation. Make sure that you tell all of the Gryffindor students to assemble in the common room where a notice will be put up and I can then hand out new time tables." She just glanced at Ginny and as she turned to walk away she added "Chop chop Miss Weasley."

Rolling her eyes and grabbing a slice of toast Ginny hurried out of the great hall and with her instinct set on finding Collin she was not really watching where she was going.

"Oh sorry," she apologized as she walked straight into someone. It may have sounded like an apology to her, but to the person she just trod on it may have seemed more like a mumble as she had just stuffed a whole load of toast in to her mouth.

"You know it's bad manners to speak with your mouth full." Ginny looked up. She saw Blaise Zabini looking down at her with a side smirk curling the corner of his mouth. He picked up a book he had obviously dropped. "Watch where you are going as well won't you Weaselbeat?"

And with that he stalked past her with a slight spring in his stride.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously as he _gracefully _made his way through the double oak doors of the hall -however, once he disappeared she brushed herself off and cleared her head of anything that was filling it. It's too early, she thought looking around her trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

Pulling her self together her mind wandered as she skulked around the corridors. This is where the marauders map would come in handy she mused, making a mental note to herself, a small growling noise issued from her mouth and she heavily thumped up the stairs in search of Collin.

"Miss Weasley…" Echoed a voice from her right. _For Gods sake. Was everyone set to annoy her today?_

Trying not to be rude Ginny looked around. Nearly headless Nick was floating in the middle of a door frame, his head lolling precariously to one side.

"If you are looking for one, Mr Creevey, you will find him on the third floor rounding up some second years. I heard Professor McGonagal give you the task of finding him," he explained smiling at her.

"Yes. Thank you. I was about to go to the common room to look for him. So yes, thanks." She returned a smile to him and he drifted of through one of the stone walls.

Making her way up to the third floor she could hear Collin's voice.

"Come on people. Please go to the common room." Spotting Ginny after a few seconds of her arrival he yelled at the top of his lungs "Oh, hey Gin!" And he came bounding over to her. Evidently he was a morning sorta' guy.

"Hey Collin. You already know then?" She assumed judging by the fact he told the second years to go to the common room.

"Yeah. Thanks. Nick told me. Thought he'd save you the job I guess." He smiled at her. "You go on up, I've pretty much got most of the stragglers. I won't be long."

Taking his offer Ginny moved on up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. The common room was crowded. People were sat on the desks, shelves, chairs and even the floor, all trying to huddle into one little area. Ginny placed herself next to Kate and Seamus but didn't have much time to talk as Professor McGonagal walked through the portrait a few seconds later.

"Now then…" She started, making herself heard hinting for them to quieten down. "As I'm sure you have all heard there has been a change in the way things will be functioned at Hogwarts."

"Yeah!" A 7th year shouted. "Snape's running the school." Professor McGonagal looked at the boy that spoke - however she did not look angry. Instead she gave him a sort of heart felt nod.

"Sorry Professor," he apologized.

"That's quite alright Mr Finnegan." She continued. 'As I was saying, there has been a change in how things are going to run. Because there are numerous students that have not returned to Hogwarts, due to what happened last year with 'You-Know-Who', we, meaning the staff and also ministry have decided it will be more affective to teach years when combined. This is because, if continued as normal the classes will be very small, therefore it will be more affective for you when there is a normal sized class. Also, it is more beneficial. Is there any further questions?" No one raised their hand. "Very well then. Come and take your time tables."

Ginny glanced down at hers and sighed. Divination first lesson.

Folding up the piece of parchment she placed it into her pocket and Heading straight North she walked out of the common room and to the right. As she started to descend the stairs to the Divination room Ginny heard yet another voice calling from behind her.

"Ginny, hey Ginny!" Neville Longbottom ran up behind panting, as usual. "Do you have Divination too Gin?"

"Hey Neville, yeah I do. Unfortunately. Don't know why I took it. Oh well…"

They both made their way down to their destination and upon entering the room they noticed it was decorated in the same manner as it was the previous year, with trees that grew at odd angles spreading their branches against the moss grown walls and little logs that where placed in different sections of the room. Ginny sat down on a stump near the back of the class.

"Hey Gin," Dean greeted cheerily "How are you doing on this wonderful day?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm very good actually how about you?" She returned the question. Only polite.

"Yeah well, I'm Okay thanks." Ginny glanced at Seamus who seemed to blush slightly and looked the other way. Ginny looked back at Dean and he gave an 'I'll tell you later look', so Ginny dropped her pending question and turned her attention to the front of the class, where Firenze, the apparently 'gorgeous' Rowan Centaur had just emerged from the shadows.

"Welcome, my young ones…" He began. "I hope you all had restful holidays-"

"Yes, sir. We did!" Cut in Lavender Brown, an annoyingly eager 7th year who shared an obvious crush on the Centaur with her best friend Parvati Patil. "Did you, sir?" Turning to her, Firenze gave her soft smile.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Brown. As I was saying, you have had holidays, a time for rest and relaxation, but that time is over and it is now time to work." An audible groan raised from the class. The Centaur seemed unfazed. "We will start off with simple topics, astrology and star patterns, then move on to smoke reading and plant formations and purpose. But for now, we will remain on a topic you older students will be familiar with, and the younger ones amongst you may or may not know. We will look at how stars may be used for the interpretation of dreams, so please arrange yourselves into pairs and-"

But at that moment, the Centaur was interrupted by the flying open of the classroom door and the rather dramatic entrance of none other than Draco Malfoy, his pale face wrapped into its traditional confident smirk.

"Sorry I'm late Sir," he announced as he strode through the lichen and deposited himself on a mossy rock next to Blaise, followed by the resentful gaze of Lavender and Parvati, for daring to interrupt their 'learning'.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Are we to be graced with an explanation of your lateness?" Firenze enquired, to be answered with a lazy shake of Malfoy's white blond head.

The Professor simply sighed knowingly, and continued to deliver his instructions to the class telling them to pair up and interpret the previous nights dreams.

Ginny looked around for Neville and found him sat morosely on a stump two feet away from the gruesome twosome, who seemed to be completely disinterested in the lesson and were chatting lazily about some unknown subject.

She picked up her bag and carried herself over to the little mound opposite the stump Neville was occupying. No sooner had she sat down when she could hear the boring drawls of Malfoy. Groaning to herself and rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled out her notes and looked up at Neville who had just done the same, or at least he had intended to.

"What's up Neville?" She asked him. His face twisted slightly as he pulled apart several pieces of parchment.

He stared blankly at her "I've forgot my notes. My book is upstairs too…"

"Ah, well that's fine," she concluded, "here you can use mine."

Smiling sheepishly he moved a little closer to her so he could see the map of stars that was laid out in Ginny's book. Scratching his nose slightly he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Ginny too did the same. She had no idea what to make of the star map, it just looked like a load of silvery dots.

Giving up, she handed the book to Neville as she leant back against the mossy wall and looked around the classroom.

Right in front of her was Malfoy and Blaise. To her surprise, her lazy looking, silver haired class mate was reading something - however, Ginny had a slight suspicion it had nothing to do with Divination as he was pulling a rather sour face and to his right sat Blaise looking, _oh so casually coiffed _with his hands placed behind his head. He was looking straight at her.

For a slight second she could feel a slight tingle pass down her back as he looked at her. It was as though he could see straight through her deep brown eyes. The lighting of the room made him look a little darker than usual as his face was cast more into shadow and for a slight second Ginny could have sworn his eyes flickered a slightly different colour. Then she realised his gaze began to wander over her body. She squirmed a little where she sat and without realising, she self subconsciously tugged on the hem of her skirt to make sure nothing could be seen and crossed her feet together just to be sure.

Blaise smirked and made a snorting noise as he turned away to look at his friend and Ginny was left feeling, rather…Visually raped?


End file.
